Go Army
by BodaciousGracious
Summary: Ino had the most perfect life.Well, on average circumstances.But then, one good deed got her a one year sentence to military school. Hm. Nice job, Ino. SasuIno Read, Review, Enjoy.
1. Prologue

_Kay, Kay. This is my first OFFICIAL story. The last one didn't go too well do I deleted it. Anyways, this is only the opening and the how-to you know? 'Cause if I just jump to the actual story, it won't make mush sense. Well, it would, but you know. On with the story!_

**Go Army- Prologue. **

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Bye, Mom," I said, slamming the metallic door of my dad's Cadillac. "Bye, Dear," my mom smiled sweetly at me from the passenger seat. I couldn't help but smile back. That was what my mom was known for- her beautiful smile. It's like you melt like snow just seeing that curve on her lips. "Bye." I swung my heavy, but still possible to carry, backpack over my shoulder and started to make my way towards my school's front courtyard.

"Oh! Don't forget this!" My dad cried, throwing my lunch out the driver seat window. I turned around just in time to catch the paper bag in my hands. "Thanks Dad!" I said and waved for the last time. I continued towards the school grounds, and as they left, a big _vroom _came from my dad's engine.

The day was perfect. The sun was up; the wind was silently blowing between the brown strands of my hair, and the sounds of fall and its crunching leaves below my feet were the best things at the moment. I clutched my backpack as I entered Emerson's big, brass gates. It creaked open as I pushed it out of my way, two students right behind me.

Emerson High was the best school I've ever been to. Out of the twenty-two high schools I've been to in three years…yeah, this is definitely the best one I've been to. The last one was one of the worst. Who knew that one school could hold so many rats? Ugh…ever since then I've never used a public toilet. Ew. Anyway, Emerson had everything a highschool could ever need. From classes for typical Chemistry to classes for Pre-Law. They even had a therapy class for messed up relationships. That class was run my student though.

The school buildings were big and so future-like. Clear, glass doors and new desks were standard at the place. Lunch was fancy. Not fancy as caviar but you know, not what you can find at a regular fast food restaurant. The teachers, no wait, scratch that, _professors_, were all geniuses and whatnot. The majority of the kids don't hate any of the teachers, except for the lunch lady; no one really appreciated her trash-talk.

The best part of the school seemed to be the students. The students were the light of the school. They're what keep the school running. But like any other high school, we have our own cliques. The jocks, the nerds, the punks, the gangsters, even the preps, you name it. Which one do I fit in? Oh, good question. I was one of the "goody- goods". The group that never gets in trouble. The group that always gets pushed around by the others. But really it's no big deal. We get the most respect from teachers, which is really a big deal when it comes to grades. Okay, enough about that. I feel like I'm getting nowhere with this. On with the story.

"Ino!" Someone called to me from behind as I walked down the pavement to the school entrance. I turned around to see my best friend, Jake. He had jet-black hair and eyes that were so blue, that it was my favorite part of him, besides his ability to actually understand me. He was a cutesy kind of boy.

"Hey, Jake," I said smiling. He was making his way toward me, waving with that cute smile on his face. He was always happy and I _mean_ always. It seems that the only thing that brings him down is when the teacher won't pick him to answer a question.

"How was your weekend?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes. They were dazzling. Jake always believed in eye contact because it's the only way attention is really seen or felt. Or so he says.

"Eh, it was fine I guess…" I sighed. I looked up into the sky. "Wish it was Saturday again. So I can sleep in again." He chuckled, "Oh come on Alice, school isn't that bad." I rolled my eyes.

"And he strikes again! The all famous Improviser Jake Amarelle says that school is quote 'not that bad' end quote," I said, mimicking a sports reporter holding a microphone. He smiled and elbowed me in on the shoulder.

"I can always count on you for a smile, Ino," he said. He laughed. Yeah, school isn't all that bad, but today's Monday…P.E.! Physical Education isn't really what you call…my forte. Sure, I can catch a ball, but that's like the only thing I can do without destroying school property, injuring someone or damaging equipment. Running isn't even safe for me. One step…trip. It sucks. That's why I'm not one of those Jocks who can actually do sports the right way.

Other students were hanging out on the courtyard, talking, gossiping, eating a quick breakfast, and even doing some last minute studying. The bell suddenly rang and all the students that haven't entered the building yet started to storm in.

Once inside, I headed straight for my locker, not wanting to miss the second bell. Jake's locker was right next to mine on the left, since that was the whole reason we met each other in freshman year. I turned my lock to put in the combination as quickly as I could, took my books out, put it them in my backpack, left my lunch in my locker and slammed the door shut. Jake was still in the process of taking out his Chemistry textbook.

"Holy cow, Ino," he said as he dropped it into his backpack. "Well, I don't want to be late! So I'm gonna go now, 'kay? See you in PE!" I said as I made my way to my English class. "Hey wait-!" he started to say, but I was already in the crowd of students heading to class.

As, I was passing by, Brittney, a prep brat, was talking to her friend as she glanced at me. Those girls must not know what whispering was, 'because I heard everything she had said. "Ugh, look at what she's wearing…her sweatshirt looks like dead tree bark."

I turned to her; I was wearing my mom's favorite wool turtleneck and I wasn't about to let anyone insult it. "Yeah, and your hair looks like an extra-large tumbleweed." She gasped at me and glared. "How dare you-!"

"Eh, sorry, I don't deal with low-lives like you, so bye," I waved at her like a child and turned my back on her. She screamed and frustration and went back to her friend. Hey, who knew talking smack felt so good?

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Okay class…" Mr. Portcullis said as he turned a page in his teacher textbook. He was sitting in his desk as held that monster of a book in his hands. Mr. Portcullis never stood up when he was teaching us things. Only when he was lecturing he would get up on his stubby little feet.

My seat in English was the second to the last row and it was one desk away from the window. I sat there in boredom, tapping my pencil on my desk. I blocked out Mr. Portcullis's voice and looked around the classroom. Everyone seemed as bored as me as even some of them laid their heads down, covering their face with their arms. Soon, even examining Mr. Portcullis's exotic classroom seemed to get boring. I mean, it's not like this is the first time I've see this place anyway.

So I turned my attention to the window. The sun's rays showed through and hit the desks aligned right next to the bookcases. The girl right nest to me, who occupied one of these desks, tried to shield herself with her hood. "Damn sun," I heard her curse silently.

Mr. Portcullis's classroom was on the ground floor of building 'A'. Across Building 'A' was building 'C', where the gym was. Our gymnasium was pretty big. More like two gyms put together. The gym door was closed so I couldn't see first period P.E. doing whatever we were going to do today.

That exact moment, I saw something I wouldn't have thought that I would see. Catherine Johns, a pretty exchange student from Italy, was walking under the gym building overhang. Mr. Rouse, one of the P.E. teachers, was standing there as he leaned on the wall. He was playing it cool. Catherine stopped when she saw him looking her way. Mr.Rouse approached her casually and said something. I couldn't read his lips, but what I could tell from Catherine's face it was…frightening. I knew Catherine knew enough English to even understand the cuss words, so I knew that she wasn't having that 'gasp' look on her face because she didn't understand what he was saying.

Catherine started to back up slowly, shaking her head, mouthing 'no'. Mr. Rouse stepped forward, still trying to urge the Italian girl. That's when I started to sit at the edge of my chair, craning my neck out to get a better look. I glanced at Mr. Portcullis, who was still reading out-loud from his monster textbook. Then I looked at the girl right next to me, she didn't even notice anything going on outside.

When I looked out again, Mr. Rouse had grabbed Catherine by the arm and tried to pull her closer to him. Catherine fought against him and tried smacking him with her backpack. Mr. Rouse was no doubt stronger than her and he grabbed both of her arms with one hand and cupped her mouth with the other. To my horror, he dragged her behind one of the thick posts that held up the overhang. Catherine was struggling against him, tears starting to slide down her face.

By the time they disappeared, I completely at the edge of my sit, sitting up my sit and my heart was beating. I was about to get up and run there myself or yell at Mr. Portcullis to get help when I saw Catherine run. That was the fastest I've ever seen her run. She was runny towards the office, which was in building 'B'. Mr. Rouse appeared from behind the post and was staring at the door where Catherine had burst in through.

He snapped his fingers in a 'tsktsk' way and shook his head. Then he mouthed something I _could_ read on his lips.

"Damn."

**-XoxOxoX-**

I slammed my locker door extra hard this time. I had put away my stuff for second period...P.E. Today, I didn't really want to go more than usual, after what I've just seen. The worst part is, Mr. Rouse was my PE teacher. I banged my head on my locker door continuously, until someone grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

"Ino!" Jake said, turning me around making me face him. Eye contact. "What are you doing?" I shook my head, trying to get what happened in first period out of my head. "Nothing, nothing," I said. I took myself out of his grip and started to walk towards the front exit of building 'A'.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jake called after me. He walked beside me as we made our way to the gym. "Hey, are you okay? Your face looks flushed," he said, studying my face as we neared our destination. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at me with a raised eye-brow, but nodded and opened the gym door for me. "Thanks," I said.

Inside, the gym had a long row of bleachers, but just one was pulled open. Students were sitting on the bleachers talking, one was reading, and a couple was kissing. Ugh. Get a room. Sitting at the middle corner of the bleachers alone was non-other than Catherine. She was sitting in ball, rocking back and forth with her backpack leaning against her. No one seemed to even pay attention to her.

"Come on; let's sit before Mr. Rouse get here," Jake said, taking my hand and dragged me to the bleachers. "You know how he gets when we're not obeying his rules." I gulped. We sat down just in time when the bell rang.

Then, Mr. Rouse walked into the gym from the boys' locker room door carrying a clipboard and a pencil. From the corner of my eye, I saw Catherine flinch and whimper. Rouse stopped in front of the student filled bleachers with his hands behind his back like a soldier.

"Hello, class," he said with that smug smile on his face. "Good morning Mr. Rouse," we all said, not in sync. He smiled even wider. "Today is going to be a great day." I saw Jake raise an eye-brow.

"Now, you all have been working hard in Physical Education, and it's about time you all should be rewarded," he said, looking at each of us. Catherine hid behind a fellow student's head. "So today…all we're going to play is dodge-ball," he said in a low voice as he leaned forward. His smile was so big that his face almost looked like it was going to crack.

"Boys versus Girls- now go in and change," he said, raising his hand as he turned around to set up the cones, "you have seven minutes, so hurry." We all shuffled out of our seat on the bleachers and made our way to the locker rooms. The boys' was on the other side of the gym and the girls' was on one side. So it was virtually impossible to peek. Psh.

"See you later Ino," Jake said. "Yeah, see you," I replied. I kept close to Catherine, trying to keep her away from Rouse who was inching closer. "Go faster," I whispered to her so Rouse couldn't hear. I saw her glance side-ways at me and Catherine slightly nodded. She quickened her pace.

Once we were in the locker room and I had shut the door closed, Catherine turned to me, with a frantic look on her face. "Do you know?!" she said with a heavy Italian accent. "Huh?" I said, startled. "Do.You.Know," she said again, but this time slowly, like I was the foreigner one. That was when I knew what she was talking about. "Yes, I do." I said, looking down at my feet, "I saw him trying to…uhm…this morning…out the window," I started to say in small words.

Catherine closed her eyes. "Good, at least someone knows," she said again. She turned her back on me and made her way to her locker. She paused and turned to me again, "You' Vetter hurry, we only have a few minutes left to change."

**-XoxOxoX-**

"All right!" Mr. Rouse said, taking his whistle. "Girls versus Boys! If someone on the opposing team catches your ball, you are OUT! If you have someone out, you can bring that person back in for only that condition. No face shots!" All 12 boys were lined up on one side of basketball court 1 while all 12 girls were on the other end. Twelve balls were lined up on the mid-line in between the cones. Everyone was itching to grab at least one the balls. The boys looked so concentrated that I could've sworn I heard their gears inside their heads turning.

On the other hand, half of the girls were nervous and looked like they were going to melt. One of which was Catherine. And one girl, Brittney, was too busy examining her nails to even notice Rouse had blown his whistle for us to begin.

The boys, including Jake, had rushed to get the balls. Only about two girls, Chanel and Shay, the two most athletic girls, got two balls. The boys started to throw like crazy and the girls got hit one by one. Brittney, who was hit on the leg, screamed, "Oh! What was that for you jerk??! Wait until my Daddy finds out you hit me!" Three other girls were hit, leaving me, Chanel, Shay, Catherine and five other girls. But then they too, were eventually hit after all the ridiculous dodging.

"Out! Out! Out!" the boys chanted. I saw Jake get a hold of one of the balls and throw it at me. It came so close to hitting me. He grinned at me, "Nice dodge!" I picked up one of the balls when a ball whizzed past me and hit someone behind me. "Ouch!" The person cried. I turned around and saw Catherine covering her nose. Then someone threw a ball and hit my on the butt. "Gotcha!" Jake smirked. "You didn't have to hit me _there_! Gosh," I sighed as I helped Catherine to the sidelines where everyone that was out sat.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes, I'm fine," Catherine answered me, trying to hold back tears. "I think you might need an ice-pack," Mr. Rouse said out of nowhere. I jumped. Mr. Rouse was standing right in front of us. Catherine grimaced. "Brittney," he clicked his tongue, "Go with Miss Catherine here to get an ice-pack in the girls' locker room."

"What? Why does it have to be me?" The blonde whined. "Because I told you so," he said, "Now go." Brittney pouted but went into the locker room with Catherine anyway. I watched them go and then turned my attention back to the game. Eight guys were left, thanks to Chanel and Shay, but the Girls only had three left. Chanel, Shay, and some Nerd girl who was standing in the back handing Chanel and Shay the balls that went her way.

Everyone was so caught up in the game that no one noticed Mr. Rouse slip into the girls' locker room. 'Oh, shit,' was all I could think of.

I felt a rush of…_emergency_ go through my body as I stood up and followed him in. "Al? Where are you going?" I heard Jake call behind me. I turned around and saw that he too was out and was sitting on the sidelines. "Uhm…I'm just going to the bathroom!" I yelled back at him through the screams of girls and guys chanting "Out! You are so out!"

He looked at me with a doubted face, but nodded. I continued in. The Girls' locker-room was pretty big. There were ten rows of lockers, all rows holding about fifteen lockers. To the right were showers; the showers were only blocked off with a wall that came up to my shoulders. To the left was the actual restroom. Toilet stalls and sinks and all that. It was a perfect place to play hide and seek.

_Crash. Then a muffled scream. _

My heart beat faster and faster. Whimpering soon came after and then a stifled cry. Sounds of struggling and banging on the lockers made my spine tingle. "Stop it!" Catherine's voice rang through the whole locker room. I heard Mr. Rouse grunt in reply. I grabbed a hockey stick from the pile of lone equipment in a corner and I ran towards where I heard the struggle- between the second row of lockers and the third.

Brittney was on the floor, out cold and a piece of cloth was shoved in her mouth. She was gagged. Then I saw a hockey stick like the one I was holding on the floor. Mr. Rouse was holding Catherine by the arms and was pinning her to the lockers.

"Hey, Sugar," he said with a smirk on his face. His face was inches from Catherine's face. "Plant one right here, Honey," he coaxed, "And I'll let you go." Catherine vigorously shook her head. It seems like none of them noticed me. I crept behind Rouse as silently as I could. "No!" Catherine said in her Italian accent. He stroked her face with his fingers.

"Oh, come on," he said, as she flinched. She tried to get free from his grip, but it was too tight. "Let me go!" she cried. He pushed her harder against the lockers. "Not unless you plant some sugar on my lips," he said smirking. Right then I knew what I had to do before things got ugly.

I sprang up from behind him and swung the hockey stick at his head as hard as I could. His head thrust forward and knocked Catherine's head hard against the lockers, knocking her out. 'Damn!' I mentally cursed. "Who the hell-," Rouse let go of Catherine and started to turn to me. I swung at him again, slamming the end of the hockey stick right at his temple. He thrashed against the lockers and slammed his head on the cement below. K.O.

"Ino! Ino!" I heard someone coming. Instantly my senses came back, but my hand still held onto the stick. I looked down to see what I have just done. My eyes widened to see that a small pool of blood coming from Rouse's forehead. "Oh, my god," I gasped.

"Ino! Ino!" the footsteps came closer, along with a few others. Then I saw Jake and a few other students come in through the front door. My body froze. What was I going to do? It looked like I was the one that did all this. It was too late to hide everything. Wait. What?! "Al!" Jake said to me, the other students behind me, "We heard some thrashing in here! Are you o-?"

Shay screamed, "Mr. Rouse!" She pointed past me to the floor where Rouse laid on his stomach. "Ino…?" Jake said, peering at me. His face was in total confusion. "What… happened?" I gulped. Everyone was staring at me. Jake's gaze went from my sweating face to the hockey stick in my hands. "Ino, did you…?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I fainted. This was so going on my permanent record.

**-XoxOxoX-**

Sooo…did you guys like it? I know there are some mistakes and some blank openings but those are going to be fixed later on. Okay, this is only the first part, not the actual story. & more characters are to come! Please be gentle and review! No flames. :)


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys! Bodacious Gracious is backkk. With an update! This is the first actual chapter 'kay? So please understand that some blank holes still might be visible. But please excuse the mistakes because the story is still continuing. [Note: right now, Ino lives in New York Well, read, review, enjoy!_

**-XoxOxoX-**

**Go Army- Chapter One.**

'Where am I?' that was the first thing that popped into my head. I didn't remember anything. My eyes fluttered open and a wave of light came rushing in, blinding me. "Ah!" I shielded my eyes with me arms and that was when I notices I was laying down on something soft. I sat up.

"Ino! You're awake!" I heard a voice through my dizziness. I turned my head to see Jake sitting right next to my bed. "Ino, are you okay?" His eyes were wide with worry. "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" I blinked tiredly.

"Well, uhm.." he chuckled nervously. "That's sort of a long story." I frowned. Then it all came back to me. What all happened, what went down, what the hell I did. Some of my other senses came back too, just the ones l lost right before I beat Mr. Rouse. I could imagine that my mom would say, "Young lady!! That was something I would never expect from you. Your brother, maybe, but not from my little Princess!" And then she would give me that pout she would always use to make me feel extra guilty.

But my dad would be all like, "That was a nice hit, Ino." With a wide grin on his face. Or like, "Oh, you should've hit him more on the down low that would've gotten him down on his knees for weeks!"

I knew that this whole commotion would so go down on my permanent record. I could even be charged by the Police and go to Juvenile Hall. Images of me in court started to rush to my head and the feeling of innocence started to melt. I'm no goody-good anymore. I'm a juvenile delinquent. Everyone would be talking about this. How Ino Yamanaka, a goody-good, had beaten two fellow students _and_ a teacher with a hockey stick.

I started to bang my head on the wall right next to me. "Ino!" Jake grabbed me and pulled me away from the wall. "Don't do that! Seriously!" He almost looked like he was…pouting. "Ino, what is wrong with you? What's going on? You've been acting all freaky since this morning!" he said, not letting go of my arm. When I didn't answer, he tightened his grip on my arm, "Ino, what's wrong?"

I looked down on my dangling feet. "Where am I?" I said flatly. His eyes suddenly softened. He let go of my arm and sat back on his chair. "You're in the nurse's office. You fainted so we brought you here." He paused, "And Catherine, Brittney, & Rouse." I felt a pang in my head. "…don't mention them," I said quietly. He looked at me carefully and I stared back. "Your parents are here you know that?" I gulped. I tore my gaze away from Jake's and looked around at the nurse's office. There were posters up on the walls and her desk was sitting on the other sides of the room. I noticed the other beds were empty.

"Where are Catherine and Rouse? I thought you said that they were brought here too," I said. "I thought you said not to mention them," Jake said. I rolled my eyes. He laughed lightly, "Okay, okay." His face got serious again, "Actually, Rouse was sent to the hospital. Catherine was treated and all but she and Brittney don't remember anything. You must've-." He stopped himself. He didn't finish the sentence.

"Go on," I said, crossing my arms, "Continue. What did I do? Hm?" I stared at him. "Never mind," he said shaking his head. He stood up and said, "Come on." I looked at him. "Where are we going?" I asked, still not getting up from the bed. Jake hesitated.

"We have to go to the principal's office. He told me to take you there after you woke up," he sighed, "So come on." I reluctantly stood. "Fine," I mumbled. "By the way, what time is it now?" Jake looked at his watch. "Lunchtime." Time flew by so fast. I totally skipped third period and more than half of second period.

I gulped as I followed Jake down the hall to Mr. Evan's, the principal, office.

**-XoxOxoX-**

**3 days later…**

I was suspended from Emerson for two days. That was it. But the only reason why I was suspended was because they, as in Mom, Dad, and Mr. Evan, were still pondering about what to do with me. He called me back to school on Thursday, to tell me what their decision was. My parents had come along, probably to watch the moment where their little Princess would be expelled.

Mr. Evan sat in his comfy looking chair behind his humongous desk. He folded his arms and sat back. I was standing right in front of him. My parents were sitting in the back on the couch. The three of them looked so solemn. Yeah, it was definitely an expulsion.

"Miss Yamanaka…" Mr. Evan started, "Due to your inappropriate behavior and juvenile actions, I only have but one thing to say to you." I gulped. "I am deeply ashamed." I nodded. Sweat started to wet my clasped hands. My dad whispered something to my mom, but I couldn't hear.

I got busted for everything. Rouse wasn't even charged with sexual harassment. Know why? Nobody knew. No one found out. Catherine had lost her memory and Brittney was still furious with me after insulting her hair that she lied and said that I was the one who had knocked her out and gagged her. Of course, Rouse lied. He said that he was trying to stop me from hitting Catherine, but got knocked out himself. Who did they believe? _Him._ Just because he was a teacher.

It sucked like hell.

"So, Miss Yamanaka," Mr. Evan continued, "You will be punished for you juvenile and preposterous actions." I held my breath for what was about to come next. "You will attend, _Military School._" I gawked at him. My mind screamed.

"Say What?!" I screamed at him, "Why?! It wasn't my fault I swear! I already told you-." "Enough!" Mr. Evan yelled at me, raising his hand, "It was either that or a year in Juvenile Hall. You're parents already agreed on it." He nodded at my parents.

I turned to them. "Mom! Dad!" I shrieked. "Calm down, Dear," My mom said quietly, "It's for your own good." Even my parents doubted me. "Yeah, Ino," By the time you get back, you'll be as buff as these people around here." Yeah, well that was gonna make up for it. I rolled my eyes. "But I swear, it was _not_-." "Ino," My mom said, shutting her eyes, "We've heard it. And all of the evidence points to you. Just take it and not cause anymore trouble, please?"

I started at her. That was all she was going to say to me? Just to take the blame that should've gone to Rouse?! No way. This was not happening. For once, Mom hasn't backed her little Princess up. I had 'done' something bad and now she can't take that her Princess had finally turned into a Bad Girl. Damn this is not going well.

"You will start at Avalon Military Academy a week from now. You need that time to gather your things, make mandatory arrangements, and so forth. _But, _I will only give you _one day_, that's it, one last day here in Emerson. Just to say goodbye and gather all your work or something, I don't care," Mr. Evan said.

I turned back to him. "Where is Avalon anyway?" I said. He smiled, "Oh, a hundred miles from here."

His grin got wider, "Far, far, and away in Louisiana."

Boy, was Jake going to flip.

-**XoxOxoX-**

_I am so sorry that this chapter isn't so good…Sasuke will soon appear! Don't worry! I know this was short compared to the prologue, but you know…the actual story takes more time. Thanks to all who reviewed! If you read my story, please be kind and review. I want to know what other people think. Thanks again! Love you all lots __**Bodacious Gracious**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note.**

_[Don't flame, or you're gonna feel your own flames coming back at you._

I apologize to cherryblossom13101 && InoPrincess.

&& oh! Ino has brown hair for my own reasons. You'll eventually see.

**-XoxOxoX-**

**Go Army- Chapter 2.**

I sighed. This was **not** the time of my life. I mean seriously…_military school_? What has the world come to…? Everyone at Emerson had found out. They were all looking at me differently now. Not Ino the 'goody-good' anymore. More like 'Massacre with a Hockey Stick' Ino. Even Jake looked at me differently. He barely talked to me when I spent my last day at Emerson. Two glances, maybe, but nothing more. Maybe he didn't want to be seen anywhere around 'Hockey Stick Girl'.

I had walked by Jake and his new group of friends that day, only to hear what one of his new friends say, "Hey, what's up with her? I heard she beat up that new student, Brit and Rouse." I stopped in place. Jake didn't even glance back at me. He had the nerve to say, "Nah, I wouldn't know." "Really? Weren't you like her best friend or something?" Another one with a beanie said. "Eh, not really. She was just a girl that needed someone to talk to," Jake had replied. That was it. I had snapped.

I went up to him and grabbed his shoulder. I turned him around. I saw his surprised face just a second before I slapped him straight across the face with all my strength. I swear, it was probably harder than how hard I smacked Rouse. I heard everyone around us gasp as Jake stumbled back. "Wow…" the guy with the beanie gasped.

**"I hate you!!"** I screamed at him. He had lied. He had abandoned me. What happened to 'best friends forever'? What happened to that secret little promise we made to have each other's back in freshman year? "Jacob Lily Amarelle!" I yelled, and then I lowered my voice and said, "You're an ass." The guy in the beanie burst out laughing. The other 'new' friend started to laugh, too. "Dude, did you hear that?! _Lily_!" Jake's face turned a deep shade of red.

That was his deep secret no one outside of his family and me knows. His middle name was Lily. The two goons were still laughing their heads off. Everyone around us was staring, a few were snickering. "I'll never forgive you," I muttered to the surprised stricken Jake. I walked off.

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Hm, seems like you enjoy striking people, Miss Yamanaka," Mr. Evan mumbled as he toyed with a Rubix Cube. I looked down on my folded hands on my lap. I was sitting on the principal's couch, where Mom and Dad had sat the day before. "No, Sir," I silently said.

He set down the colored cube on his desk. "You know what this means, Miss Yamanaka?" I shook my head slowly, "No." He snapped his fingers and grinned, "You're still going to Avalon Military Academy." I frowned. What does that make a difference? My life was ruined. I was charged of one more offense: hitting Jake, which was physical assault.. Can things get any worse?

"And also, you will be under Military personnel for a little longer," Mr. Evan said. I thought too soon. "Now, that does sound like fun doesn't it?" he folded his arms and stared at me. "No," I said flatly. "Well, you'll be fine, just as long as you don't get beat up first, dismissed." He clicked his tongue. I stood up and left to go home without a single word back in reply.

**-XoxOxoX-**

I dragged my luggage right behind me as my parents and I strolled across the airport's entrance. I had packed everything. Well, everything that I needed. Twenty pairs of assorted shirts, ten pairs of pants, shorts, and skirts, and all those necessities right down to my toothbrush.

"Well, Ino, this is it," my dad sighed, "Good luck, Kid." He patted me on the shoulder. I smiled at him. A real smile. My mom came swooped over me and gave me a hug. "Just promise me that you'll be all right, Dear," she said as she squeezed my cheeks. "Mom, jeez, you're acting like I'm going off to war or something," I said, chuckling.

"Well, Ino, Military school is war," my dad winked at me. My mom stomped on his foot. "Ow!" he cried. "Honey, don't scare her like that!"

"_Flight 93, New Orleans, Louisiana, ready to board," _a voice said over the intercom. "Now, go on, Ino," my mother said warningly, "You don't want those doors to close on you." I nodded and gave them my final good-byes. "Bye."

I made my way to the boarding gate, dragging my luggage. The gate wasn't so far. Just a few stores down. I saw a line of teen-aged kids, just like me. They were all chatting and talking to one another. I assumed that this flight was mine. I looked up; the sign said 'Flight 93'. 'Hm, guess this is it.'

I went to the back of the line and took out my ticket and passport. A few more kids lined up behind me and it took me a while to feel that someone was tapping on my shoulder. "Huh? I turned around to see a really weird looking guy behind me. He had a bowl-cut hairdo and had extremely thick eyebrows.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully. He stuck out his hand, "I am Rock Lee. You are-?" "Ino Yamanaka- I mean Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you," I took his hand and shook it, remembering my Japanese heritage. "You must be new to Avalon. I haven't seen you around the academy, or at the least, the airport for departure home." I smiled at him. I liked him already. He was nice, sweet, and it seems all the happiness was trapped inside him.

"Yes, I'm new," I said, "But I'm not going on my own free will." Lee looked at her with a questioning look, "And why is that, if you don't mind me asking." The line moved up. "Well, it's a long story…" I said, looking out the big windows, seeing the plane. I sighed. Lee looked at me. "It's okay, Yamanaka-san," he said, "You don't need to tell me." I turned back to him as the line moved up again, "Thanks Lee-sa-!" I bumped into something. More like someone ahead of me. That 'someone' had a strong, solid back, black hair shaped like a chicken's bottom and eyes like stone. "Oops! Uhm, I'm sorry!" I said frantically.

The guy only grunted in reply before he turned back to the front. Lee chuckled. "Looks like you bumped into the Uchiha boy," he whispered to me. "Huh?" I asked. "Ticket please?" the attendant said, holding out her long-nailed hand. I handed it to her and took the handle of my luggage bag. "Thank you, Ma'am. Next!" she handed my ticket back after checking and I made my way to the security check. I saw Lee right behind me, carrying his jumbo bag on his back.

"So who is this Uchiha boy anyway?" I asked Lee as we set our bags on the conveyer belt for them to go though the x-ray. Lee shrugged; he's just one of the so called, 'popular' guys at Avalon." At the word 'popular' he used his hands to make air quotes. I giggled, "You still use air quotes?" He smiled his funny smile, "Yeah. I know, so middle school, right?"

I saw the Uchiha boy two security booths down. He was looking at me. I quickly tore my gaze from his and turned my attention back to my stuff. I stepped through the metal sensor and gathered my things. I still could sense eyes on me. I didn't dare to turn to where I felt it was coming from. I just stared straight ahead.

I waited for Lee to finish and at the same time, tried to resist looking at the Uchiha boy. I mean, he was pretty cute, I guess. He at least had a decent face. "Ready?" Lee asked, making his way to the entrance of the plane. At the side of the plane, it said 'Avalon Military Airlines'. "Yeah, I'm ready," I mumbled as I followed him.

**-XoxOxoX-**

I sat in my seat right next to the window in complete silence. The other kids were chatting like crazy and were leaning over their seats to talk to the people behind them. One person even had the nerve to stand in the middle of the aisle to talk to his buddy or whatever. But the worst part of it was…I was sitting right next to Mr. ChickenButtHead Uchiha.

Now, I'm not making fun of him, it's just that I thought that it was a cute name for him. Aha. I'm going crazy. When he sat down right next to me, he didn't even flinch. I don't even think that he even cared. And as the plane took off in the air, he fell right asleep…leaning in my direction. So I had to sit up against the wall. His breathing seemed so relaxed. At least he didn't snore.

Lee was sitting a few seats in front of me and it looked like he was having a laugh. He was probably seated right next to his best friend or something. But all I knew was that the person he was sitting with had brown hair and had a dog. I though pets were supposed to be kept in cages when flying on planes.

I felt a something land on my shoulder as I watched those sappy soap opera movies they put on. I looked down on my left shoulder and saw Uchiha's head laying there. He was still sleeping like a baby. I didn't know what to do, but I knew he was going to sleep the whole way to Louisiana (which was four hours away) because he took a sleeping pill before falling asleep. What was I supposed to do? Let him sleep? Or whack him awake? I sighed. I saw two other boys across from our aisle whispering to each other while glancing back our way.

I ignored them and leaned back on Uchiha, to make it more comfortable. I stared out the open window. This was going to be a long flight.

& finally, he actually snored.

**-XoxOxoX-**

_Okay! So that's the second chapter. Hope you liked it! If you're here to criticize, please do it nicely. This is my first so please be gentle about it. : Again, I apologize to those two. Tell me what you think (nicely)! Love you all lots- __**Bodacious Gracious.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Back with a new update for this story. Sorry I haven't been focusing on this one lately. Finals for church school are stressing. "/ Well, read, review and Enjoy! **_

**Go Army- Chapter 3.**

_Sasuke POV._

I woke up with a start. 'Ugh, my head hurts,' I thought, rubbing my forehead. I felt something warm right next to me and above my head. Someone was sleeping on me. "What the-." I started to say, but stayed still. I didn't want to wake her up, embarrassing both of us. I slowly maneuvered myself out from under her, gently pushing her to the wall of the plane. Her head slightly banged on the window. "Owww," she mumbled. She was still asleep, thank Goodness.

I looked around the plane, looks like everyone was asleep. The lights were turned off except for on seat, which was Sai's. He was probably drawing or reading. Annoying snoring filled the whole plane. 'Damn, are some of these people loud,' I thought. I looked past the girl's head and out the window, it was just black outside. I looked down on my watch. "Hn, midnight," I whispered aloud. The girl stirred and flipped over, facing me.

She was pretty all right, I had to admit, but I could sense that she had a hot temper. After all, she was blonde. She also had a curious aura about her.

Her breathing was low and content, no snoring whatsoever. At least it was quieter than when I was sitting right next Naruto. Him snoring was like a bullhorn. Luckily, he was in a different cabin. Boy, do I feel sorry for the person sitting next to him.

'Just one more hour,' I sighed and lay back on my seat.

And finally, the light from Sai's seat turned off.

**-XoxOxoX-**

_Ino POV._

"Wake up," someone shook me on the shoulder. "Wake up, we're here."

"Huh?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes, "Just five more minutes." I heard the person sigh. "Unless you want to fly back to New York, you better wake up," my mother said. Mom shook me again.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled, "Jeez Mom-!" I froze. It wasn't mom who had tried to wake me up. It was the Uchiha boy, not Mom. He was staring at me like I was crazy or something. Everyone was looking at me, too. "Yeah, Uchiha's your mama," one guy wearing a cat hood laughed at me. Everyone started to laugh. "Hn, whatever," Uchiha took his bags and filed out with the rest of them.

I sulked back into my seat. I don't even know these people and I had just embarrassed myself right in front of them. I rubbed my temples as I waited for the last people to get out. I didn't want to face them again, let alone make a fool out of myself.

"Yamanaka-san!" I heard Lee call for me. I stood up and took my bags with me. Lee was at the exit, waving to me. "Hurry, before we miss the shuttle!" And he hurried on, with me right behind him.

"What happened back there?" Lee asked me. "Yeah, calling Uchiha Sasuke your mom," someone said behind me. "Ah!" I jumped. "Kiba! Jeesh, you didn't have to pop up like that," Lee scolded. It was the guy Lee was sitting next to on the plane.

"Well, sorry," Kiba said, chuckling. "So anyways, I'm Inuzuka Kiba, nice to meet you- uhm…" he held out his hand. "Yamanaka Ino," I said, shaking his hand. A dog barked somewhere. "What was that?" I asked. "Akamaru!" Kiba took his bag and unzipped it.

A cute dog popped out and jumped on me. I shrieked. "Down, Boy!" Lee said, grabbing him. All around us, other Avalon students were staring at us while walking to the airport entrance to the shuttle pick-up. "What is up with you guys?" a high pitched voice said to us.

I turned to see a pink haired girl strolling to us, carrying a purse. "You guys are such dorks; carrying mutts around the place," she said. She looked at me and smiled. "Oh, you must be that new girl I heard about. The one who beat up two students and a teacher with a hockey stick." She sneered, "Hm, guess they don't train dogs well."

I stared at her and suddenly go angry. At her and whoever spread my story. "Don't call me a dog," I said angrily. She giggled, "Oh, what are you going to do about it?" I only glared at her. "Are you going to smack me with a hockey stick too?" The pink haired girl smirked.

I saw Sasuke walking past us, carrying his bags. Our eyes met, just for a second before, "Ohhh! Sasuke! Let me walk with you!" The pink girl said in her little sweet-ass voice. Sasuke groaned and walked faster, almost jogging. "Sasuke! Wait for me, please??"

The slut strutted away, swinging those hips so exaggeratingly it looked like they would pop out of place at any moment. Lee and Kiba laughed. "Dude, I don't get how she can walk like that," Kiba wiped his teary eyes from laughing too hard.

"Who was that?" I asked Lee, who was still holding Akamaru. "That was Haruno Sakura. She used to be one of us, until she hung out with these two other girls. All three of them are known as 'The Plastics'."

"With those hips? Psh, more like she _got_ **plastic** surgery," I said. They burst out laughing.

**-XoxOxoX-**

After the half an hour shuttle ride, we were finally at the academy. 'Finally!' I sighed in my mind as I rubbed my temples. The place was _amazing_.

The building was tall and wide and it didn't look like a military academy at all. More like a military base. The windows were huge, bullet-proof glass slabs that were held together by strong, thick steel poles. The campus was surrounded by tall brick walls made of linder and front gates that looked like they couldn't be knocked down by a tank.At the front, a heavy looking metallic sign stood. In golden letters, it said 'Avalon Military Academy.' I stared in awe, I mean...it was engraved in _gold._

The front courtyard was grassy and wide, separating the building from the parking lot. No one was outside, but vehicles of any type were parked out in the lot, only leaving some few open spaces. The train of shuttle aligned behind one another along side the drop-off.

"Okay, you lil' army goers," the driver with a Tennessee accent said. He turned around to face his young passengers, "Good luck this semester and don't go on and get yer lil' selves into trouble, now." He looked at Kiba at the last sentence.

"Aye aye Cap'n," Kiba said, smiling and rolling his eyes. The driver turned to Ino as one-by-one the passengers filed out to gather their things from the back, "Lil' Lady, watch out for them Chess, ya got tha'?" He nodded at me solemnly. I looked at him, trying not to look disturbed. Finally, I nodded and got out after Lee. "See ya's later army goers!" And with that, he sped off with the other shuttles.

I looked at Lee, "Lee? What was he talking about when he said 'Watch out for the Chess'?" Lee looked hesitant as he exchanged glances with Kiba.

"Bah, they're just gender-confused assholes who think they rule the school," Kiba said, shaking his head as they made their way to the building.

I replied, "Oh, okay. Is that pink haired girl one of them?" Lee shook his head, "No, she's more of a wannabe." Kiba laughed, "Yeah! She follows them around the whole time, spit hanging over her mouth." we all laughed.

"12:24 pm," I thought, "Saturday, January 2, 2008. This is gonna be an interesting year."

**-XoxOxoX-**

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while…well, it was pretty long for me. But I'm busy! Sorry again. But I promise to update sooner and I'm going to add more stories soon too. Rejoice! Lol jk. But anyway…review? **_


End file.
